<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands in The Sands by AlecWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680614">Hands in The Sands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites'>AlecWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Kissing prompt: bringing up the hands to cup the other person’s face while kissing<br/>Your prompt: Kindaichi tracing their names together in the sand.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hands in The Sands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kissing prompt: bringing up the hands to cup the other person’s face while kissing<br/>Your prompt: Kindaichi tracing their names together in the sand.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like Kunimi knew what they were doing. Kunimi wasn’t quite used to these types of affections but he was quickly becoming accustomed to them being with Kindaichi. He grabbed him all the way to the nearest playground, relatively empty even for the weekend. Kindaichi smiled up at him and sat down beside the sandpit. Kunimi gave him a weird look and Kindaichi just smiled before he buried his hands in the sand. Kunimi rolled his eyes and crossed his legs as he sat on the bench. He watched Kindaichi for a few moments before he figured out what he was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened and his jaw dropped in awe and Kunimi got up and sat beside Kindaichi. His eyes scanned the words over and over. It was sweet, it was their names traced in the sand and he couldn’t help but smile. But he was overwhelmed and before he knew it he leaned into Kindaichi to kiss him. He kissed him softly at first until Kindaichi responded with a smile, and Kunimi brought his hands up to cup Kindaichi’s cheeks, sliding up his jaw at first until he held his head in his hands. It was soft and slow and Kunimi loved it. He loved him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. I take it you liked it?” Kindaichi chuckled and Kunimi was engrossed by the brightness in his smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>KuniKin!!</p><p>kudos and comments are appreciated!!</p><p>-Alec</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>